Two Worlds: The story of Vampires and Mortals
by Strife's girl
Summary: A girl named Amaya goes to school at Cross Academy.After a traumatic childhood she is given the job of a prefect even though she is deathly afraid of being around vampires.Soon someone tries to take control over her and sum unlikely heroes step in to help


Hoards of screaming girls rushed the tall gray gates, managing to trample a few prefects

in the process. And to answer that question I know you all are thinking, yeah one of those

trampled prefects is me. Hey, I didn't ask for this job… I just kinda got it. But anyways,

my name is Amaya Kiryuu… that was a shocker right? Sadly it's true that I'm related to

Zero Kiryuu, in fact I'm his little sister. I mean we do look alike unfortunately. We both

have the brilliant silver hair and stunning silver eyes, although I usually wear my hair

back in a ponytail. Some of you may think it would be awesome to have a "totally hot

brother" as some of you may put it, but actually it's not. I mean Zero used to be pretty

cool… until the incident. He just doesn't act the same, and don't get me wrong i was

affected by our parents death too but it was a long time ago and I try to stay in the

present. "Amaya, pay attention." Zero's calm voice broke through my trance.

"Hmm yeah sure," I mumbled absently. Turning my head to the left then to the right, I didn't spot my target. "Where's Yuki?" I asked. Zero just glanced at me with those silver eyes and shrugged. "You're no help," I muttered. "I guess we're doing this without her." Taking my position at the front of the gates, I began the work of a prefect. This job isn't all that glamorous if you think about it, all you do is protect the night class from being stampeded… but I guess the main point is to protect the day class from the truth.

Vampires and mortals simply can't mix…at least not yet.

I shook my head fiercely as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand.**Snap**. Looking at the ground, I saw a dismembered rubber band that once held my hair back. "Awww man," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Yuki's big brown eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Yuki-chan!" I shouted eagerly while I wrapped her in a hug. Yuki was like the sister I never had. Of course she was a year older than me, but hey beggars can't be choosers. A small giggle came in reply from Yuki as she returned the hug. When we broke apart she had a grin on her face.

"Well you're in a good mood today," she observed.

I shrugged. "I may be related to Zero but I'm not a grouchy pants all the time like him." Zero was leaning on a nearby tree and had managed to catch what I said. The thought "if looks could kill" crossed my mind. Turning my attention back to Yuki, I remembered my new question.

"Yuki, do you have a rubber band I can borrow?" Yuki checked both of her pockets but came out empty handed.

"Nope, sorry," she replied.

I gave a deep sigh. "All right let's get this over with," I mumbled. Yuki and I faced the crowd of screaming girls. Zero had managed to keep most of them at bay just with his glares but a couple girls overcame their fear and had gotten to the wall. I cracked my knuckles.

"You're not using force are you?" Yuki questioned.

I smiled wryly at her. "Only if necessary." Yuki began pushing the girls off to the side so the night class would have a path. I took another deep breath as I prepared myself for some heavy-duty yelling. "ALL RIGHT LADIES BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!" I always start out nice but that usually gets me nowhere, and today was no different. None of the girls had retreated or even given me a second glance. Here came the real fun. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted. A couple of the girls backed up a little but the rest remained unscathed. "GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO YOUR DORMS BEFORE I KICK THEM THERE!" I threatened. This got more of a reaction. A couple groups of girls trudged back to there dorms.

"She's as bad as Zero," one of them muttered. A devilish grin broke out onto my face. I had cleared about half the crowd.

"Have you gotten scarier?" Yuki laughed. I joined her laughter with my own. Then I lightly punched Zero's shoulder.

"I learned from the best," I joked. Zero only nodded. He always tried to be happier for me and Yuki but the young, free spirit that had once livened up Zero never returned. Suddenly a loud creak came from the gates as the night class strolled through. At the front of the group was none other than Aidou. He waved to the girls that remained then casually walked up to me.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

I shrugged. "Just doing my job."

Aidou placed his hands on my shoulders. "Com'on Amaya, don't be like your brother." I was silent. The only thing I could focus on were his hands resting on my shoulders. Part of me wanted to tell him to get his hands off while the other part didn't want to hurt his feelings. I could handle seeing and talking with vampires, but remember that the last vampire hands that touched me also tried to kill me…well to shorten the story let's just say I'm petrified of vampires getting close to me.

Aidou snapped his fingers in front of my face which caused him to remove his hands from my shoulders. "Hello, earth to Amaya."

I blinked a few times. "Oh, sorry Aidou I'm just tired I guess."

Aidou burst out laughing. "You're a terrible liar," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have someone else to be bugging?" I teased.

The sapphire-eyed vampire beamed at my new mood. "Yes, I do but before I go…" He threw an arm over my shoulder. "Amaya, you're so nice, thanks for being such a good friend," he called a little too loudly for normal conversation. My first reaction was shock that he was touching me again and then I was confused. But before I could ask he was already ten steps ahead of me.

"Catch ya later," he called over his shoulder. Then I'd realized what he'd done. Just one glance at the other girls and you could tell they were ready to tear me limb from limb. Oh, Aidou would get it later. As a few other night class students passed by I recognized a couple walking together.

"Rima…Shiki," I called. Both vampires turned to me and nodded as a greeting. Rima and Shiki weren't exactly the talkative type. At the back of the group was the dorm leader Kaname Kuran. He was probably the nicest vampire at the academy. We talked pretty much everyday but we were only friends since I had the feeling he liked Yuki, even though you could tell she totally had a thing for my brother. That was something I didn't understand about Yuki.

Kaname came to a halt in front of me. "Hey, Kaname," I greeted. His chocolate eyes locked with mine and time seemed to stop. I know it sounds crazy but still. Then Kaname lifted a hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. Afterwards his hand rested on my cheek.

"You look beautiful today," he murmured. After that it felt like the world melted away, almost as if I wasn't there anymore. My muscles locked up and I was frozen where I was standing. My senses of touch and hearing vanished. I was trapped in my mind while everything around me was perfectly silent. I felt as though my breathing stopped too. And yet it didn't matter, my mind was completely set on Kaname… his beautiful eyes, his shiny hair, and the perfect features of his face. But it ended all too quickly as I was jarred back to reality. Kaname's hand was no longer on my face and a new pair of hands sat on my shoulders. I looked up to see Zero glaring at Kaname. I also noticed that I was about two feet away from where I had been standing previously.

"Don't touch her ever again," Zero snarled. Kaname shifted his gaze from me to Zero a few times. Then he simply began walking again. "I think Amaya is old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need an overprotective brother." He retorted. Kaname was out of sight before Zero had the chance to fire back at him. Zero released my shoulders and returned his hands back to his pockets. He began sauntering over to his dorm.

"Zero, classes are the other way," I reminded him. When he didn't respond I ran to catch up with him, then I stopped in front of him. "You're not ditching," I said matter-of-factly. Zero glared at me.

"Move," he commanded. I stuck out my tongue.

"Make me," I taunted. Zero's eyes burned with rage which probably would have scared any other girl but I was his sister, he wouldn't kill me. I hope. I looked around to see if I would have witnesses but even Yuki had gone off so she wouldn't be late for class. "Com'on Zero, what would our parents say if they knew you were doing this?" Zero's eyes opened wide with shock. I had hit a weak link in his armor and I immediately wanted to take the words back.

"Do not needlessly bring them up," he snarled. This had been going on for long enough, now was the time for it to stop.

"Listen Zero, I miss them too," My words flowed faster as I became nervous. "a-and I miss Ichiru also. But you must continue on with life. It was so long ago and it wasn't your fault either." Zero looked at me with intense eyes.

"I could have saved them," he whispered. I sighed in exasperation.

"No, you did all you could, if you hadn't taken me to the nearest hospital I wouldn't even be here today. And I'm grateful to have a brother like you." Zero merely stared at the ground. Then he surprised me by pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm grateful to still have my annoying, crazy little sister," he murmured. I would have laughed but Zero was squeezing so tight.

"Bro, I love you too but you're making it hard to breathe." My words barely escaped my lips from oxygen deprivation. Zero let me go then began walking like nothing had happened.

"I'll see you later for night duty," he called over his shoulder. Even though I was still a little stunned, I turned and started walking towards class. What was up with Mr. Mood swing? I mean Zero hardly talked to me and he defiantly didn't make contact. And now he was all hugs and sharing his feelings. I'd have to think about this later because right now I had to worry about how to get into class without being noticed. Luckily, I didn't have to go run and get my stuff from my dorm because prefects went to class early to leave our stuff there then go do our jobs. After walking into the school and down the hall to my classroom I shot a glance through the small window in the door. Yuki sat with her head in her hands. She was staring at the front blackboard although you could tell her thoughts were on everything but the lesson. Getting her attention was going to be difficult. So, I decided to make a total fool out of myself by bouncing up and down and flailing my arms. It's not like I could yell so this was the next best thing.

"What are you doing?"

"Holy shit!" I screamed while clutching my now racing heart. I turned to see our class rep. staring at me. (haha sorry people I don't remember his name and im too lazy to look it up :P)

"You sacred me," I said.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he accused.

"Shouldn't you?" I shot back.

"I am the class representative, I get to skip class to go to special meetings so I can get the best for my classmates," he stated proudly. I rolled my eyes. I mean come on this dude was acting like he was the president.

"Yeah, because this is going to help you get a date for prom," I muttered.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Umm never mind."

He looked at me warily but let it slide. Then he reached for the door handle. "Hey, wait can you sneak me in?" I pleaded.

"And why would I do that?"

I pulled out the old puppy dog eyes trick. Although it seems to work better if you have brown eyes, it still softened him up a bit. He sighed in defeat. "I'll help you on one condition." Oh yeah, my plan worked.

"And that would be?" I asked.

A smug smile appeared on his face. "You go to prom with me." This left me speechless. "Well, is it a deal or not?" he asked impatiently. I managed to fin my voice again.

"Umm… why would you wanna go to prom with someone like me? I mean you wouldn't want to break Ruka's heart now would you?"

He broke out into a triumphant grin. "That's part of my plan… you see I show up with the hot bad girl"

"Whoa! Don't ever call me that again or I swear I'll rip your throat out!" I shouted.

His smile just became wider. "My point exactly, now as I was saying… I show up with you and Ruka realizes I'm the man of her dreams, so we dance, go on dates, and live happily ever after." This plan was just…wow. I mean seriously it was destined to fail. Like Ruka would ever go out with him… she's a beautiful vampire who could get any guy she wanted and I _know_ she wouldn't choose him.

"Hmm I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Please…just a couple dances and a few photos," he pleaded. A couple dances?! And pictures?!? All I asked was for him to sneak me into class! I could say no, but my grade depended on it considering we were having test prep today.

I sighed. "All right you win… but no pictures."

"Two pictures at least," he said.

"One and I'll smile in it," I bargained. He thought for a moment.

"Deal," he finally answered. I sighed again. Great… I was going to the prom with our class rep. This was going to be the worst day of my life. "Okay… so I'm going to go distract our teacher while you sneak in," he explained. I nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and then walked in. All I had to do was wait until our teacher's back was turned. Soon enough that time came and it was time for me to make my move. Trying to move quickly and quietly, I opened the door and rushed to my seat. I made it to my seat next to Yuki and sat down.

"Where were you?" she whispered. I took out a spare sheet of paper and began writing. (I'm going to write their initials so you know who wrote what.) _A.K.: I was in the courtyard talking with Zero._ I quietly passed the note to Yuki. Then a minute later it returned to me._ Y.C.: About what?_ We continued to write back and forth. _A.K.: Well, at first I was trying to not let him ditch, then I kinda brought up the subject of our parents and you know how touchy he is about that, but the weird thing is after I finished talking he gave me a bone-crushing hug. Y.C.: Awww Amaya and Zero had a brother-sister moment. A.K.: Oh, ha ha very funny… so anything interesting happen? Y.C.: Is class ever interesting?_

When I finished reading the note I grinned at Yuki. Then the note disappeared from my hand. I looked up to see our teacher standing at my side.

"Ah, Miss Kiryuu it's refreshing to see at least one Kiryuu show up today…even though you were late." I looked down at the desk in front of me. I was so busted. Then the lecture began. I'd heard it all before…many times actually. It was all about how I "shouldn't be late" and how I should "take responsibility". If I was lucky our teacher would get back to the lesson in about ten minutes. Yeah, I said ten. Our teacher has some issues…like talking too much. But, after the first five minutes of her speech I began feeling very tired and dizzy. What was wrong with me? I never felt dizzy. Oh no, maybe I was gonna throw up. But then everything got blurry and the room started spinning. Then I think I blacked out. The last thing I remember was hitting the floor and seeing everyone scramble about like ants. Why was everyone so worried? It's not like this incident was serious…right?


End file.
